La esencia de lo prohibido
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Es prohibida la forma en que sus manos recorren su piel pero no puede evitar que la sensación le guste tanto. Spoilers. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Prohibido.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Advertencia: Posibles spoilers para "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner"**

**Claim: Edward/Bree**

**Summary: **_Es prohibida la forma en que sus manos recorren su piel pero no puede evitar que la sensación le guste tanto._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El Lobo, la Oveja y el León.**

**Palabra: Prohibido.**

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart; I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask; I want to exorcise the demons from your past; I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

_"Undisclosed Desires" - Muse._

**La esencia de lo prohibido.**

Sus manos fuertes y seguras se deslizan por la piel perfecta de la jóven que se encuentra debajo de él, Bree echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios dejan escapar un gemido mientras con sus dedos se aferra a la tierra, arrancando grandes trozos de césped en el proceso. Repasa con sus manos las orejas de la joven, cubriéndolas, Bree deja escapar una risita.

- Haces lo mismo que hizo tu hermano ese día en el claro - susurra.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha un poco y sus ojos se colorean.

- Lo sé.

La sigue recorriendo con sus dedos y ella no da señales de que le moleste, han jugado ese juego siempre con el peligro latente de ser descubiertos. Edward la besa de forma rápida en los labios mientras la presiona contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los senos pequeños contra su pecho de granito. En teoría no habría delito en ello. Él fue convertido a nueve meses de sus dieciocho años, ella a días de su décimosexto cumpleaños.

Dos años, al menos físicamente, no son nada.

- ¿Suerte? - pregunta, lamiendo la cicatriz del brazo izquierdo con un dejo de curiosidad fingida, porque desde luego él ya ha escuchado la historia.

- Suerte que pude recuperarlo antes de que Jen lo arrojará al fuego. - Bree se sonríe para sí misma.

- Eso hubiera sido muy muy malo - susurra Edward, embebido por las emociones que está descubriendo junto a la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos aún rojizos.

Bree pierde la paciencia y lo deja caer de espaldas mientras adopta una expresión ligeramente felina y comienza a deslizar sus labios por la piel perfecta del vampiro lector de mentes. Besando, lamiendo, también arañando y mordiendo. Le gustan las débiles cicatrices que ha dejado en esa zona. Cicatrices que la pobre humana jamás podrá encontrar, no con esos ojos tan nublados que posee.

- No sé como - susurra sin dejar de mordisquear - puedes soportar estar cerca de ella sin sentir sed.

- No es fácil, pero ya ves, resultado de tantos años de autocontrol.

Hace un ruidito aislado en cuando desciende lo suficiente como para comenzar a hacer cosas en cierta parte de la anatomía del vampiro que lo tienen con los ojos cerrados a causa del placer. Ciertamente Bree es experta en torturarlo de la forma más placentera. No sabe, ni entiende como ha podido resistir tanto tiempo, todo el tiempo escuchando en pensamientos escapados que lo dejaban haciendo muecas, pero ahora entiende, el sexo entre los de su especie es mejor.

¿Bella? Obviamente la ama, pero esto no es algo que puedan hacer sin que exista el riesgo de que la mate o de que acelere el proceso de conversión, como ella misma lo ha señalado algunas veces. También es obvio que se siente culpable respecto a ella porque vamos, la pobre está durmiendo a kilómetros de distancia sin tener ni idea de donde se encuentra su novio, pero siendo honestos, es un vampiro y como tal hay ciertos instintos a los cuales debe ceder, particularmente cuando los provoca la pequeña figura que lo lame sin consideración alguna, jugueteando con su anatomía.

Cambian posiciones y se sonríe en cuanto siente las piernas de la aún neófita alrededor de su cintura, sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Comienza el vaivén y el la toca, presiona sus manos contra los senos pequeños, jugueteando con ellos para después aferrarla a su cuerpo, sintiendo los agudos dientes en sus hombros, el veneno arde, pero sólo es como un cerillo alimentando un incendio. Es delicioso y es tentador.

Su cuerpo es bienvenido a cada embestida por el sorprendentemente cálido interior de la chica, quien gime y grita y lo araña mientras le muerde los labios y entierra las manos entre los mechones de cabello bronzíneo. Edward también gime, sin reprimirse como ha hecho por tanto tiempo, recorriendo la piel, lamiendo, mordiendo la clavícula y dejándose llevar, dejando que su mente se nuble de otra cosa que no sea piel sobre piel tan caliente (tan fría) que quema, ni del vaivén enloquecedor que han creado.

- Joderjoderjoder

En otras circunstancias la habría reprendido por su lenguaje pero ahora no le importa porque él está deseando gritar lo mismo o quizás más. Se corren gritando lo suficiente como para ahuyentar a medio bosque y se dejan caer. Deja que la pequeña cabeza se recline sobre su pecho mientras fingen recuperar el aire, como harían, si fueran humanos.

Intercambian una sonrisa cómplice antes de proceder a vestirse.

- No les va a gustar nada - adivina Bree mientras se abrocha el pantalón de mezclilla.

- No, por supuesto que no.

No hace falta que digan que no han estado juntos cuando su aroma los va a delatar porque huelen al otro. Los demás negaran con la cabeza y se enfadaran contra ambos porque eso no debería ocurrir y Edward lo sabe, lo ha sabido desde que dejó que sus emociones ganaran, cuando la protegió de los Vulturi y después más, cuando la besó luego de su primer recaída en la dieta de animales al atacar a un alpinista.

Se prometió protegerla, no acostarse con ella, pero en un punto del camino Bree se convirtió en la personificación de lo que era prohibido para él y no pudo evitar caer en la tentación el ángel oscuro enviado para satisfacer los deseos que había reprimido por tanto tiempo.


End file.
